Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power adapters, and more particularly to electrical powering and recharging adapters. The apparatus allows powering or recharging devices with different power outlet configurations, and is flexible in shape to permit use in a variety of locations. Further, the apparatus has an electrical cord which extends or retracts, thereby furthering the number and scope of suitable locations.
Prior art chargers have attempted to provide universal charging capabilities with removable connectors mimicking the physical connections of the various devices. These attempts do not address the more important consideration of the different electrical requirements of the various devices. Transformers and other charging apparatuses work within a narrow range of voltages and currents. These ranges differ from device to device, and often do not overlap. Therefore, even though the physical connections may be appropriate, the chargers will not function universally because the voltages provided and currents drawn are outside their operational ranges.